A celle qui est trop gaie
by Alyssen.Malfoy
Summary: "Mon choix était de te sauver." "Pourquoi ?" "…." "J'aimerais vraiment le savoir…" "Et je suppose que si je te le dis pas tu ne le saura jamais…" "Oui, je suppose que c'est pas une réponse que je trouverais dans un livre…" "En fait si…"


A celle qui est trop gaie

Etre une Miss-je-sais-tout ne voulait pas dire avoir la science infuse. Aimer lire et l'ambiance de la bibliothèque ne voulait pas dire être un rat de bibliothèque. En fait, s'intéresser à tout et savoir beaucoup de chose ne voulait même pas dire être une Miss-je-sais-tout. Et n'importe qui aurait pu le savoir, s'il avait vu Hermione à ce moment là. Elle n'était pas en uniforme, elle était simplement en robe. Une robe de coton blanche simple, arrivant au dessus des genoux, avec de fine bretelle et un léger décolleter bordait de dentelle. Elle n'était pas au fond de la bibliothèque, à sa table préféré pour étudier, elle était sous un cerisier qui ne la protéger pas tout à fait du soleil mais qui embaumait l'air tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de manuelle de potion, de métamorphose, d'histoire de la magie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui est un rapport avec l'école, elle avait dans les mains un roman. Un roman romantique et drôle. Elle ne fronçait par les sourcils sur un sortilège inconnu ou sur une créature non répertorié, elle riait aux éclats lors d'un moment drôle, et mordillait sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand l'auteur faisait encore s'éloigner les deux amoureux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas dompté mais formaient une crinière de vrai lionne autour de sa tête. Son corps n'était plus celui de sa première année mais sa poitrine ne courbait pas son dos, comme elle ne dégouliner pas hors de ses hauts. Elle était suffisante aux exigences d'Hermione. Et sous ce soleil de plomb, durant cette journée de début d'été, elle suffisait également à un jeune homme qui ne l'ait jamais remarqué.

Partant dans un nouvel éclat de rire, hermine rejeta la tête en arrière, et murmura un "Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça ?" en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

- Il n'a pas vraiment dit quoi ?

- Heu.. quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Si mais.. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Drago s'assit doucement à côté d'Hermione qui plaça un doigt entre les deux pages qu'elle lisait et referma le livre. Son regard sonda le jeune homme tandis qu'elle repoussait les mèches qui la gênait.

- Je suis venu m'excuser en fait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche si grand qu'il en rigola. D'un rire clair et mélodieux. Et rauque et sensuel pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

- Ferme la bouche ! Je sais déjà ce que tu te dis…. Ce que tout le monde se dit en fait.

- Heu, c'est quasiment impossible que tu sache réellement à quoi je pense en ce moment. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas certaine de le savoir moi même…

- Je crois que tout le monde est dans le même cas, depuis.. la fin.

- …

- Ca ne te fais pas bizarre de savoir qu'on est ici, que tout est réellement finis, qu'on va réellement partir ? Pour de bon.

- En fait, ne le prend pas mal, mais ça me fait surtout bizarre que tu utilise le terme "nous" pour me désigner moi… et toi. Et aussi que tu sois là…

Et aussi que tu sois en jean et chemise. Que les deux premiers boutons sont ouvert et que vraiment, personne ne doit savoir ce que je pense maintenant…Pensa la jeune fille.

- Je le prend pas mal… Détends-toi.

- Tu as vraiment dit que tu voulais.. t'excuser ?

- Oui. Il rigola à nouveau et elle le frappa doucement de son bouquin.

- Ne te moques pas…

- Justement… je voulais me faire pardonner pour 7 ans d'insultes quasi quotidienne que tu ne méritais pas et que je ne suis.. pas sur d'avoir penser un jour…

- Même sur mes cheveux ? Rigola Hermione.

- Même sur tes cheveux…. j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il faisait ressortir ton côté tigresse !

- Pas faux…. Une crinière quoi…

- Une belle crinière.

- …

- …

- Je te pardonne ! C'est.. pour ça que tu es venu non ?

- Oui…

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Même Ron et Harry ne savent pas où je suis… Sinon il m'empêcherait de lire !

- La vrai question c'est, comment toi tu m'as trouvé ? C'est ici que je viens. Bien sur l'hiver il n'y à pas de cerisier mais la vue est toujours aussi stupéfiante… enfin…

Pas autant qu'aujourd'hui…

- Je ne t'es jamais compris…

- J'espère… Personne ne le devait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils auraient était déçu… Un prince des Serpentards pas aussi vicieux que ça. Un Malfoy, sans vraies idées de Malfoy. Un future Mangemort qui lisait _Les fleurs du mal_… Un coureur de jupon amoureux. Ca ne sonne pas juste. Ca n'aurait pas plus.

- Tu.. tu te trompes. J'aurais adoré que tu sois comme ça.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je le suis, quand je suis ici…

- En gros vire moi tout de suite que je me sente moins mal à l'aise ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Ta présence ne m'empêche pas d'être moi..

- Pourtant c'est bien des autres que tu te caches, de moi, de tout le monde…

- Pas quand je suis ici…

- Oui, mais d'habitude tu es seul… ici.

- La solitude fait du bien parfois. Moi j'en ai un peu marre d'être seul.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy

- Tu veux bien m'appeler autrement… s'il te plait ?

- Eu.. oui, bien sur… !

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Désolé.. pour tout, si tu es seul… c'est parce que tu nous à sauvé, au manoir. Moi, tu m'as sauvé, c'est de ma faute. Tes parents sont morts…. Si tu es seul c'est de ma faute…

- Si mes parents sont morts c'est parce qu'ils étaient au près de Voldemort. Si tu es vivante c'est parce que ce moment là, je ne voulais pas que ma tante te tu… Si vous avez failli mourir, si on à tous failli mourir c'est parce qu'on voulait se battre, si je suis seul c'est parce que je le veux. Tout ça résulte d'un choix que l'on à fait. Mon choix était de te sauver.

- Pourquoi ?

- ….

- J'aimerais vraiment le savoir…

- Et je suppose que si je te le dis pas tu ne le saura jamais…

- Oui, je suppose que c'est pas une réponse que je trouverais dans un livre…

- En fait si…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as déjà lu_ Les fleurs du mal_ ?

- Oui bien sur, c'est un des livres que je préfère !

- Lis _A celle qui est trop gaie_, les réponses y sont.

Drago est parti, elle est resté assise encore quelques minutes le temps de comprendre. Puis elle à couru, le plus vite qu'elle à pu, peut être plus vite que pendant la guerre jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle à renverser sa malle, éparpiller ses vêtements, déloger les livres un par un jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle voulait et elle à lu.

A celle qui est trop gaie, Les fleurs du mal.

Ta tête, ton geste, ton air

Sont beaux comme un beau paysage

Le rire joue en ton visage

Comme un vent frais dans le ciel clair.

Le passant chagrin que tu frôles

Est ébloui par la santé

Qui jaillit comme une clarté

De tes bras et de tes épaules .

Les retentissantes couleurs

Dont tu parsèmes tes toilettes

Jettent dans l'esprit des poètes

L'image d'un ballet de fleurs.

Ces robes folle sont l'emblème

De ton esprit bariolé ;

Folle dont je suis affolé,

Je te hais autant que je t'aime !

Quelques fois dans un beau jardin

Où je traînais mon atonie,

J'ai senti, comme une ironie,

Le soleil déchirer mon sein ;

Et le printemps et la verdure

Ont tant humilié mon coeur,

Que j'ai puni sur une fleur

L'insolence de la Nature.

Ainsi je voudrais, une nuit,

Quand l'heure des voluptés sonne,

Vers les trésors de ta personne,

Comme un lâche, ramper sans bruit,

Pour châtier ta chair joyeuse,

Pour meurtrir ton sein pardonné,

Et faire à ton flanc étonné

Une blessure large et creuse,

Et, vertigineuse douceur !

A travers ces lèvres nouvelles,

Plus éclatantes et plus belles,

T'infuser mon venin, ma soeur !

Charles Baudelaire.

Elle referma le livre doucement et s'assit par terre. Avait-elle bien lu ? Avait-elle bien compris ? Elle ne le saurais jamais sans le lui demander. Souriant doucement, elle laissa là le livre et partis voir, si elle n'avait pas compris a l'envers, ces vers, qui lui avait suggéré, qu'il l'aimait….

Voilà un petit OS sans a priori, que je poste en regardant ma fenêtre et chez moi du moins, le soleil qui pointe enfin le bout de son nez. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé…. Gros bisous !


End file.
